Ordered to Love
by funkirican
Summary: For Hinata to gain her birth right back she is to wed a strong shinobi. The problem however, is that the only one worthy enough of her in her clan is Neji. Hiashi reaches out to the other clans to find a man worthy enough of his daughter. What will happen when Hinata get's married and will the relationship last?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is an idea that randomly popped into my head. I think that it can turn into something really good. I do work a full time job and I have kids as well as another story I am working on-Life, Love and Sakura Blossoms. So I don't schedule updates, I write in my free time. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter and future ones that I will write. Thank you for reading. :)**

"Marriage father? Is that really necessary?"

"Daughter, do you question me?"

"No sir, it's just..."

"Hinta enough. You have proven yourself these past few years and I have approved for you to be the rightful heiress once again. This is a part of that deal. Or should I allow Hanabi to continue on and take charge of the clan?"

I took a few deep breaths to calm down. Hidden in my father's words was a compliment, he for once acknowledged me and all of my skills. It felt good; the man was usually so stubborn and would only talk about Neji, my cousin, the prodigy. Or my little sister, the should be heiress. I looked up to my father, "Yes sir. I understand. Do I have any say as to who it might be?"

I watched my father shuffle through his notes; they were probably profiles that he made of the eligible Hyuga clansmen. "Most likely not. Whoever the man is, he must be heir to his clan as well."

This bit of news caught me off guard. The Hyuga never married out of their clan, it was considered taboo and if done the person was banned from the clan, like the never existed. "You mean, this man will not be Hyuga?"

"No, I'm afraid that he can't be. Most of the men are too old for you or not strong enough to be worthy of you. In fact, the only one who fits the bill would be Neji, but the blood you two have is too close."

I nodded my head, "I see. So, do you have any ideas then?"

My father looked up at me from his papers, "I'm not sure. I mean, there are a couple of options but I need to talk to the current heads of their clans to see if they already have anything lined up. Worst case, you may have to marry to the second born of a clan. Now, I need you to go train while I attend the meeting."

I left my father's office. That meeting wasn't for a few more hours, it was clear that he just wanted me out of his hair. I marched back to my room to get ready for some training, as I passed a window I saw Neji meditating in the garden, I decided that a spar match is just the thing I needed.

"Hinata, back from the meeting with your father already?" Neji, even with his eyes closed he could clearly see. "By the way, you really should learn to hide your feelings. I heard you slam the door and then stop all the way over here." Maybe he couldn't really see with his eyes closed.

I gave a short smile, "Yes well, that man that is my father can be a real pain sometimes."

Neji opened his eyes and slouched forward to put his elbows on his knees. "So, I'm guessing the meeting went bad."

"I am to be married."

I saw his breath hitch, was my usually stoic cousin actually worried about me? "I see, judging by the sound of your voice and the small fit you had moments ago, I am assuming that this wasn't by choice?"

"Not at all."

"Who then?"

"Father doesn't yet know. He has a meeting later, I'm assuming that he will be speaking with other clan heads then to arrange something."

"Wait! You mean not a Hyuga?"

"Well, according to father we don't really have a choice. He said you are the only one strong enough and worthy enough but we are too close in blood."

"I see. Well then, let me know when you find out. I shall do the same." My cousin began to get up and head back towards the house.

"Wait, can we spar before you head in? I really could burn some steam."

He shook his head no, "Sorry Hinata, but I have a mission. Lee and Tenten are most likely already headed towards the gate."

"I see, well good luck then."

**Itachi POV**

"Shizune, were is my sake!?"

"I'm sorry my lady but this is a meeting….I really don't think that now is the time to be drinking."

"Ugh, fine then. Let's see, looks like the first order of business is for me to announce that in the next coming months I will be teaching Naruto Uzimake the way of the Hokage. I retiring in a year and in our last meeting we all agreed that Naruto will be the perfect replacement. This will be the last meeting we have without him." Tsunade shuffled paperwork around her desk and grabbed a paper that was lavender in color. "Next thing to talk about, damn it this is hard I need sake! Ugh," She mumbles as she looks over the paper, "Hiashi, explain this. Why do you want to arrange a marriage for Hinata?"

I watched as the head of the Hyuga house stood up, "I have given Hinata back her birth right, she is to rule the clan. Part of our agreement was that she gets married. Currently the only Hyuga worthy of her is Neji, but they are too close in blood. I need a clan heir, to marry my daughter and they will lead both clans." There were whispers around the room. Nobody was ever expecting a Hyuga to marry out of the family, especially the heiress! "If there are no clan heirs available, then I will accept the second born of a clan, so long as that man will live in the Hyuga compound and help to run it alongside my daughter." The Hyuga head reclaimed his seat and there were more whispers all around. I don't fully know what came over me, but I stood up.

Tsunade looked at me, as did all the other clan heads. "Yes Itachi, speak. I am very curious as to what you have to say."

I nodded, "I know that I and my brother just came back to the village a couple of years ago, but I do have a proposal."

"Very well then, if you are open to his idea I will leave the talking to you Haishi." I watched as the Hyuga leader nodded his head to the hokage, never once did his eyes come off of mine.

"I propose that my brother Sasuke marry Hinata." The room became quiet with anticipation, so much so that the silence seemed almost loud.

"I am confused, are you to marry someone already or do you disgrace my family? You are the current head to the Uchiha, why do you not wed her?"

"I mean no disgrace to your clan, I however cannot have children." The room stayed silent and I watched as Haishi Hyuga pondered over my words. "If it will make you feel better, I will even allow Lady Tsunade to share my medical records so that you will see that I speak the truth. I cannot have children, however Sasuke can." I sat back down and waited for a response.

"I see, so then Tsunade is this true?"

We all looked to our Hokage, she nodded her head to verify that everything I had said was of the truth. "Itachi cannot have any kids do to the illness you all know that he has. I can go further details if needed, but I can vouch that what he has said is correct."

"Well then, I agree to your proposal Itachi. However, what do the Uchiha gain from this?"

I thought for a moment on how to answer his question, what kind of answer could this man be looking for? "Well, as is the Uchiha is pretty much a dead clan. However, we have the need to populate, or Sasuke does rather. So any children that inherit the Uchiha's sharingon, will most likely end up populating more Uchiha later on. The same for the byakugan, any children who inherit it will end up prospering in your clan. If somehow a child has both, then I suppose we'll figure something out."

The Hyuga leader rose from his chair and slowly walked over to me, when he made his way around the table he extended his hand for mine to shake. I made sure to grasp it firmly, "Then soon in the future the Hyuga and the Uchiha will become relatives of one another. While I still do not like the fact that my daughter is to marry outside the clan, I do know that it is what is needed for the best of the clan and the village. I also acknowledge that the Uchiha is a clan plenty strong enough for my daughter to be linked to, even though there are only two of you."

"Thank you sir, I am glad that you have accepted my idea and I look forward to the merging of clans."

The meeting didn't last much longer. As I walked back to my compound I pondered over ways to tell Sasuke that I had pretty much picked his future out for him. This wasn't going to blow over well, not well at all.

**Hinata POV**

I wondered through the hallways heading towards my father's study, I was told that after dinner he wanted a word with me. All day I had been thinking over what he said about me having to be wed. I thought about my classmates whom were all to become heads of their clans and realized that they each had good things and bad things about themselves. Kiba and Shino were both teammates of mine, so I knew both of them quite well. They were also polar opposites of each other, Kiba was quick and brash whereas Shino was quiet and calculated. The problem was that I couldn't see myself with either of them, they became a sort of family to me, along with Kurenai sensei. Naruto, oh Naruto; I've always been in love with this crazy boy. He's like a ball of endless energy, and chakra. I'd be happy if I somehow had to marry him, it would be like living in a dream. There is nothing wrong with Naruto.

I turned the last corner of the hallway and thought about the last four guys. Lee, please don't let it be Lee. Shikamaru is a genius, but way too lazy for me. Sure I need a guy that can relax, but I also need someone to spar with. Choji is really nice, but he's not really my type. I wouldn't ever consider myself to be above anyone, but I think with my small stature, he would squish me. That would leave Sasuke Uchiha. All the girls in my class had a crush on him at one point, except for me. I don't' even think that we've ever said a full sentence to one another. I really hope it is not Sasuke. He seems really stuck up, and with how shy I am, I just can't imagine that either of us would ever be happy.

I was about to knock on my father's door when I heard him to say for me to come in. I know that we're all Hyuga in this compound, but it still catches me off guard sometimes when he does that. I quickly opened the door and allowed myself to sit in one of his chairs in front of his desk. I sat there for a few moments in complete silence for a little while, but even I can only stand the silence for so long.

"I heard that you wanted to see me again, father?"

Without looking up my father responded, "It has been decided Hinata."

Well, that was quick. He tells me this morning that I am to get married and already has it arranged. I suddenly began to feel my nerves flutter around my stomach. It reminded me of when I used to be so shy that I would stutter around Naruto all the time, or anyone for that matter. I'm glad I outgrew that.

"I see." I placed one of my hands on his desk to fiddle with a pen that he had sitting there, one of his hands rose and rested on mine.

"There was only one choice." I looked up from our hands, for once my father was looking back at me. "Only once clan head spoke up and that was of the Uchiha clan. Itachi spoke up and had a proposal that I had to admit was pretty fair."

Itachi Uchiha, I knew next to nothing of the man-except that he did anything and everything he could for his village- much like I would if provided the chance. I thought more about him, he was fairly handsome and was part anbu. He also seemed like a man who meant his word and while he could be harsh when needed, he also seemed companionate. I had to stop myself from brainstorming for more things I knew or thought I knew about this particular Uchiha, I had realized that my father was still waiting for a response from me.

"May I ask what the proposal was?"

My father nodded and began telling me about his meeting. He started off by telling me that Itachi couldn't have kids and was planning to allow Sasuke to become their clan head. The more he talked the more shocked I became, I must have done a fair job at hiding it though since he didn't say anything. I was just so surprised that my husband-to-be was Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Itachi POV**

"What the hell do you mean marriage?" Sasuke was pissed, as I knew he would be. "First off brother, I am not the clan head so I shouldn't have even been considered as a part of this 'merging of clans'. Why did you even think that I was an option before speaking to me about it first?"

My younger brother slowly began to calm down and I watched as he began to relax into his seat. "Sasuke, I cannot have children. Because of this, you will become head of the clan." I watched as his jaw flopped open, he looked as if he tried to form words, but none would come out. "I was already planning to tell you, but the opportunity never presented itself. However, now it has. You are to marry Hinata Hyuga, the offer has already been made and accepted. I will remain as clan head until you get married, then I will pass the torch to you-so to speak."

Sasuke flew up from his chair and began to stomp his way out of our study.

"And where are you going now younger brother?"

Without even turning around he answered, "To talk to my supposed bride. I'm sure she doesn't like being forced into this stupidity either. The only way I will consider this is if we can at least find friendship. I will not marry a woman that I cannot stand." Then he was gone.

At least he was considering marrying her, even though he doesn't really have a choice in the matter. His fate has already been determined.

**Hinata POV**

I had wondered around the outskirts of the village aimlessly for the past few hours. I still had not told anyone of my dilemma. I had passed friends on my way here, but I didn't find myself comfortable sharing the news yet. I really wished that Neji hadn't had a mission, over the past few years we had become close friends and he became someone that I could confide in. Since I had no one that I trusted to talk to I found myself in my favorite spot.

Just a few miles outside of the village is a small lake with a waterfall. There are trees all around which made it a secluded location, this is the very spot where I would train by myself. Over the past few years it had become somewhat of a second home to me. I noticed that my surroundings were beginning to look darker so I glanced up to the sky, the sun was beginning to set. I looked around my surroundings and hunted for the tallest tree and climbed up it, quite the easy task considering my chakra control. Once I reached the top I noticed that I wasn't alone. Sasuke Uchiha was already at the top of the tree.

"How did you know about this place?"

He looked over at me, "Took you long enough. Once I saw you head this way I decided to meet you here." Okay, so that kind of, well almost answered my question…I guess. "Come sit down, we'll talk after the moon rises."

I gave a short nod and made myself comfortable on the branch. "Yeah, okay."

As the sun slowly set and the moon began to rise I used my peripheral vision to take note of how close we were to one another. It was really the first time I had ever been this close to him, or any boy for that matter. I turned my head to glance over at him, but he looked at me a couple of seconds later. Our eyes met for those few seconds and it was quite awkward, though that was pretty much the story of my life. Night had finally taken over the sky and a thought occurred to me.

"Sasuke why did speak of the moon as if it was more important than the sun?"

He gave a sort of 'tsk' sound, if he was anyone else I would have thought it to be a short laugh of sorts.

"We just got told that we are getting married and you ask me that question?" He shook his head and looked back to the sky, "The night is when I feel most energized. I prefer the way the world looks under the moon's light than that of the sun's."

I gave a small laugh, "Well, I haven't really wrapped my head around the whole 'marriage' thing yet. Today really just seems like a blur. And why not ask you such a question? If I am to marry you I should know random trivial things that make you, you."

He nodded, "I suppose so."

Silence fell between us for a few minutes, maybe five, and he stood up from the branch and reached his hand down to help me up. "Thanks."

"Yeah."

He proceeded to jump down from our branch and when his feet hit the ground I had to ask, "So, are we really doing this then?"

He looked up over his shoulder, "Possibly." I suddenly felt really confused as to what he meant. But knowing that the conversation was very much over since neither of us are really ones for words I just asked one final thing.

"What are we then?"

"Acquaintances."

There was a puff of smoke followed by a gust of leaves, he was gone.

**Sasuke POV**

I overheard her team makes saying that she seemed to be in a different world today. One of them gestured in a direction that she has supposedly gone and I decided to follow her. After all, I had to talk to her anyway. She wasn't too far ahead of me, I caught up to her in time to see her walk out of the village gates. For her Hyuga, she sure wasn't very observant, I followed her a few miles outside the village. She stopped when she reached a large pond, err small lake, well body of water surrounded by flowers. The place was too girly for my taste but she was a girl after all. She seemed to be looking around for something then I saw her climbing up a tree, I decided to beat her to the top.

"How did you know about this place?" Her face was a little pink and she seemed startled to find me here. I guess she really didn't realize that she was being followed.

"Took you long enough. Once I saw you head this way I decided to meet you here." She paused for a second and seemed like she wanted to say more, I really wasn't in the mood for real conversation though. "Come sit down, we'll talk after the moon rises."

She gave a short nod complied. She sat a little too closely but I suppose since we may be married soon that I should learn to get over it.

As the sun slowly set and the moon began to rise I thought about any past experiences that we may have had. Then it occurred to me that this was really the first time we had ever been this close to one another. I turned my body to get a better look at her, but she was already looking at me. Our eyes met for a few seconds and it was very awkward. So I went back to looking at the moon as it rose into the night sky in all of its glory.

"Sasuke why did speak of the moon as if it was more important than the sun?"

I gave a snort of a laugh and wondered why that would matter to her.

"We just got told that we are getting married and you ask me that question?" I shook my head and looked back to the sky, "The night is when I feel most energized. I prefer the way the world looks under the moon's light than that of the sun's."

She gave a small laugh, "Well, I haven't really wrapped my head around the whole 'marriage' thing yet. Today really just seems like a blur. And why not ask you such a question? If I am to marry you I should know random trivial things that make you, you." She had a point there, though I really wanted to argue.

Instead I nodded, "I suppose so."

About five minutes of silence passed and I realized that we were done talking. I stood up and decided to offer my hand to help her up as well. "Thanks."

"Yeah."

I jumped off the tree branch and when my feet hit the ground I heard her quiet voice, "So, are we really doing this then?"

I paused before looking at her over my shoulder and answering, "Possibly." Judging by the look on her face she must have had troubling deciding what I meant. I decided not to elaborate.

I heard an inhale of breath before she spoke to me once more, "What are we then?"

I gave her the short and obvious answer. "Acquaintances."

Then I got out of there.

**Hinata POV**

As I laid on my bed I thought about how quickly my life had changed. This morning I was Hinata Hyuga, ninja of Konoha. But now I'm also Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the clan as well as fiancé to Sasuke Uchiha. I have never felt so nervous before in my life. I know virtually nothing of Sasuke, just stories from Naruto and Sakura. He seems mostly quiet which works out great for me since that's how I am.

I snuggled deeper into my covers and thought more about our meeting today. He seemed collected in his thoughts, but he also seemed bothered by the whole idea. Then at the end, he said we were acquaintances, which is true but it's hard to think about knowing that I have to marry him.

I just hope in the end of it all we'll be able to at least have mutual understandings if not a relationship of sorts. Otherwise a lifetime married to him could be truly horrible.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone, I just wanted to say thank you to the two the have commented and I'm glad that you liked the first couple of chapters. Thanks for the favorite cathycloud;-)**

I was sitting in our study praying that Sasuke didn't screw up his meeting with the Hyuga girl by scaring her off somehow, assuming he even found her, when I saw him moping down the hall. "Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Come here please." I continued to watch him as he slithered into the room and plopped down into his chair. The plopping was alright, but that slithering habit of his reminded me too much of when he was living with Orochimaru. "Did you find her?"

"Yes."

"How did it go?"

He let out a huff of air, "Not horrible."

I fought from rolling my eyes with frustration. "Then what seems to be the problem?"

"Hn."

"Tell me."

"I don't want to." That little shit was really pushing my patience.

"Stop being a little brat and just tell me what your problem is."

Another huff of air, "I wanted everything to go wrong so that I would have a valid excuse to call off this arrangement."

I allowed a small smile to grace my lips but there were still more questions to be answered before I could celebrate. "So then, did anything go wrong?"

"No, nothing did. Weren't you listening? That's the problem." I watched as he stood abruptly and flung his hands in the air.

"Instead of throwing another fit, just answer me this one question and I'll let you be on your way."

He sat back down and rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "Fine, what else do you want to know?"

"What was the best thing about the meeting?"

He sat back in his seat and rubbed his hands threw his hair. "The silence."

I must have looked puzzled because he continued after a moment. "I'm always comfortable in silence and I can tell when others are not, but she is comfortable in silence as well." With that he stood and left the room.

I popped open a bottle of sake and had a small one man party. Things were going much, much easier than I could have ever hoped for.

**Sasuke POV**

I entered my room and slammed the door shut before collapsing on my bed. Itachi could be such a nosy ass sometimes. Just because he's the head of our clan, heh, two man clan what a joke, he thinks he can get into my business anytime. But he's still my older brother so I just go along with it. I rolled off my stomach to lie on my back, I preferred this position anyway. I thought more about the meeting and about how not-horrible it was, even though I wish it would have been far opposite of that. Hinata Hyuga, I wonder if she still has a thing for the dobe. Not that it would matter; he and Sakura have been together for a few months now. She finally stopped drooling over me, one fan girl down and about a million to go. I thought deeper into the fan girl topic and realized that Hyuga was never one of them. That meant that I would actually have to work in order to make our relationship work. I moaned in aggravation at that revelation, and at the fact that I was already calling this dumb arrangement a relationship. Things would have been so much easier if she was like all other women, then again the only reason today went so smooth with her was because she doesn't seem to be like other women.

I took off my shoes and threw them against the wall before deciding to just go to sleep. For once it didn't seem like mulling over my thoughts was helping me.

**Hinata POV**

"Hinata." I peered up from the tomato that I was examining to search for the voice that said my name. The markets were buzzing with activity this fine Saturday morning, most likely due to how perfect the summer weather was. "Hinata." I heard my name again and realized that it was coming from behind me, I turned around sharply.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" His steely cool gaze never wavered and I realized that my greeting could have been considered rude. "Sorry, I should have greeted you first." I did a quick bow and placed the tomato back on the pile behind me before turning around again.

"Do you like tomatoes?" The question was random, I but at least he was making an effort to converse with me. I gave a small smile before nodding my head.

"Yes, I like tomatoes. Especially in a salad or pasta dish." I thought I saw a small smile, maybe a side smirk on his face, but it was quick to leave. "Do you like tomatoes?"

He nodded his head and reached around me to pick up four before placing them into a bag. "Are you busy later?"

I felt blush creep onto my cheeks with his forwardness, "No, nothing planned for the day."

"Are you done here?"

I looked down at my basket of goods, "Yes, I believe I have everything I came for. I just need to buy..." He grabbed my basket as well as his tomatoes and walked to the payment clerk. It took me a moment to process what happened, so by the time I caught up to him everything was already paid for. "You didn't have to do that you know? I had the money for it I mean."

"I know."

His actions made no sense to me, "Then why?"

He stopped walking to face me and I did the same, then he handed my basket back to me. "You said you aren't busy later, I'll come get you at four. Don't eat dinner before then." And he was gone, again. Just like the day before when he met me by the lake.

I began rushing home to get ready, buy the time I got there I noted that I only had about an hour and half. I had no training session this morning, so lucky for me a shower wasn't needed. I walked over to the mirror that I have next to my bathroom door and examined myself. My hair was down like always and I was in my usual garb, I felt like I should dress and look differently though. I ran my hands through my hair and put it in various up positions using my fingers as temporary ties to try and figure out just the look I wanted. Nothing came to mind so I decided to find some clothes first.

In my closet most of the outfits were the same, as for every ninja but I did have some casual clothes. I pulled out a deep purple scoop neck tee and took off my current clothes to put it on. Looking back in the mirror I was reminded as to why I never wore this shirt before, it showed more skin than I am usually comfortable with. I turned around to keep examining myself and decided that it didn't look bad though, and it wasn't like it showed the amount of skin Ino's clothes always did, or even sometimes Sakura's. This purple shirt was honestly quite modest if I thought of those two on their nights out. So, I shrugged and headed back to the closet to find some jeans.

Absolutely none of my jeans were clean, figures. So instead I grabbed a pair of jean shorts, which of course showed more skin than usual but still were modest. I glanced towards the clock and noted that I had about forty-five minutes left, half my time was already used and I still needed to do hair and make-up. I kept my skin-showing-yet-modest outfit on and decided to just wear my usual shoes, the standard issue sandals did look a bit odd, but they were all I was comfortable walking in. Sasuke would just have to get over it if he didn't like it. Sasuke, I wonder what he is wearing for our first hang out; he's a guy so really he probably hasn't thought about it.

As I ran my hands back through my hair to put it up in a high pony tail I thought more out Sasuke and my nerves began to flutter. I obviously still don't know him, and don't feel anything for him, but for the sake of our lives, I hope I learn to. Thirty minutes were left so I grabbed my makeup bag and did some quick blush-even though I blush enough- and some cat-eye eye-liner as well as mascara and a nude lip gloss. After popping my lips a few times I decided that my face was good.

Which was a miracle in itself because I never wear make-up. I stepped back from my full length mirror to examine myself once more before heading down stairs, I looked pretty good. I wouldn't say amazing, I would never say amazing, but if I saw me I would say that I was beautiful. I shrugged and shook my head a few times, no need to become boastful. Besides, there's no telling what Sasuke will think of me.

I ran down stairs to wait in the living room until he shows up, he still had ten minutes. However before I could get to the room I heard voices that stopped me in my tracks.

**Sasuke POV**

I waited patiently after knocking on the door of the Hyuga household. When the damned thing finally opened I was greeted by the head of the house, Hiashi Hyuga. He wordlessly led gestured for me to follow him into their home and even though I really didn't feel like it, I followed. I didn't really pay too much attention to detail in my surroundings; I'll be marrying his daughter so I'll be here more often in the future anyway. We were sitting in what I assume to be the living room and there were two cups of tea made, one of which was handed to me.

I hate tea. I did my best to hide my grimace as I set the cup of hot liquid back down on the tray. "Your home is lovely."

"What are you doing here?" Wow, what a shitty greeting. Guess his daughter didn't tell him I'd be showing up.

"Well, from my understanding I'm supposed to marry Hinata. So, it makes since for me to take her out."

"The announcement hasn't yet been made as this arrangement just became yesterday."

"No announcement is to be made ever. Hinata and I want this to be as normal as possible under the circumstances, now a days there aren't any more arranged marriages so the way I see it you are lucky that I agreed to this."

His face became sterner as if that was possible, I'm sure my own frown didn't help the situation. "Just because you are to marry her doesn't mean you can tell me how my daughter wants things. You don't even properly know..."

"Father."

Both of our heads snapped to the sound of the smooth soprano voice. "Hinata, you are not to go out until an official announcement."

"Father, I am going out." I watched as Hinata squared her shoulders and her eyes turned stern. It was quite a strange look to see on her. "Sasuke is right, I do not want an announcement to be made, I want this all to seem normal. No one is to know that any of this is arranged. Do you understand?"

Hiashi became furious; his stern expression became colder than the one he had presented me with before. "I am head of this house young lady, you will listen to me."

"I always listen to you, you are the reason I am engaged to Sasuke. Or have you forgotten? So please, allow me to do the rest of this my way, I am begging you." I was amazed to find that she had a backbone; I never would have guessed it. Sure now she seemed unsure of herself and almost like she wanted to go back to her timid old ways, but she fought it. Had we been close I probably would have been proud.

I watched as her father took a deep breath, "Fine, have it your way. Sorry for the intrusion. Have a good night and don't be out too late." Hinata nodded and began walking to the door, I stood to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

** Thank you ****YukiKitsune95 for the story follow and cathyscloud9 I appreciate the review and I'm glad that you can see this may become an interesting story. I just hope that I can keep it Enjoy this chapter y'all. :)**

Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes we have been sitting at this corner booth in the hibachi restaurant. It figures that there was some type of celebration for a missions success too, the place was packed and all of our 'friends'- face it, Naruto is my only real friend- are in booths on the other side of the place staring at us. Hinata hasn't looked up from the menu once; that's right, we still haven't ordered. The dumb waitress looked at us and ran away blushing, stupid fangirl.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else…" Her face reddened as she spoke, but she still wouldn't look up. It was getting on my nerves.

"Hinata."

"Y-yes?"

"Look at me." Her face turned yet another shade of pink but she did as was told and looked up at me. "Is there anything wrong with this place?"

"No…It's just…"

I sighed, "We are staying here, I don't care that we are being watched and scrutinized, it was bound to happen anyway." She nodded her head and shut her menu, this time she kept eye contact. "I assume you are ready to order since you did that?"

"I've been ready for twenty minutes." I nodded my head and raised my hand. The waitress looked reluctant to come over and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I may have imagined it, but I think Hinata stiffened a giggle at that, it annoyed me but at the same time I saw it as some sort of progress. She better not do it again though, nobody laughs at the Uchiha.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"We're ready to order and have been for twenty-three minutes."

"Ok, sorry for the wait. What would you like Uchiha sir?" Heh, that was new. I decided to play around a little and raised my voice for our friends to hear, "My girlfriend will order first." I turned away from the waitress' blank face to the crazy expressions coming from our usual groups' table, had I been anyone else I maybe would have laughed. Naruto's jaw was on the ground, literally as Sakura hit him for saying something obnoxious to what I said. I felt anger like waves coming off of Hinata's team mates, Ino was banging her head against the table while Choji choked on a piece of pork. Shikamaru was still taking a nap, lazy ass. Ten Ten and Lee were whispering in each other's ears and Neji just calmly took a sip of his drink, he didn't look surprised though. She must have told him. Finally I looked at her, Hinata was the reddest that I had ever seen her, but she had a slight smile. I didn't understand why. There was nothing to smile about, she was strange.

The sound of the waitress' voice brought me from my thoughts on the girl. "Yes, sorry. What would you like Miss Hyuga?"

I watched as she took a deep breath and passed the menu to the waitress while she spoke, "Pork and shrimp with rice. Keep the veggies." Veggies? Really? How old were we?

"I see, and you Uchiha sir?" Heh, she's still nervous, she should be.

I didn't look from Hinata there was no need to as this waitress was obviously not worth my time in the first place. Instead, I continued to look at Hinata and continue wondering why she would smile. "The same."

From my peripheral vision, I saw her bow before walking off. A few minutes passed and I never looked away from Hinata, she began to fidget under my scrutiny but she continued to look back at me. To some it might look like we were already in love, as if I would waste my time on such an emotion. But in reality, we were trying to figure the other out. We knew virtually nothing about the other besides heritage.

"Why did you smile?"

I watched as she frowned. "What are you talking about?"

I tried hard not to roll my eyes in annoyance as I elaborated, "I called you my girlfriend, you smiled. Why?"

The waitress arrived with our food and we began to eat. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then sad but then her expression was blank. "I enjoyed seeing our friends flip out over it and I liked how you just said it like it was no big deal. It tells me that you really are going to try in this and it stops me from answering two million questions from them later on; now it will only be around a million." She gave a small laugh at her little joke; I tried to give a small smile back but imagined that it was more of a grimace. She didn't seem to notice though.

"I have a question for you as well."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Just last night you told me that we were acquaintances, but just now you said we were together."

"That is a statement, not a question."

"It's just…Which is it? You only confused me more."

"Both. Technically to the public we are together, but in reality, we are acquaintances." She nodded her head in agreement and just like that we began to talk about our team mates and training regimens. We talked about sparing some time but never set a time out. "I would like to see how my byakugan would fair against your sharingan. The abilities of both are so different, and if we do end up getting married like we're supposed to…Well, I think it would be nice to know the other's abilities, in case something were to happen."

I simply nodded my head while I took another sip of my sake; I had nothing to actually say to her little comment. She assumed if anything happened to us I would need her help. It is she that would need mine, and I could fix anything with her never needing to lift a finger. Well, assuming that I cared enough to save her.

I came out of my trance when she began to pull out money for the bill, my little girlfriend comment made the waitress put us on the same tab, annoying. I knew it was customary for the man to pay so I pulled out the money and handed hers back to her. She didn't argue which earned her points, but she did smile which showed appreciation and annoyed me. She lost those earned points.

After payment was received we walked out of the restaurant, I was in front and she followed. Suddenly the place got quiet like they were waiting for something; I ignored it and walked out the door. I probably should have held it for her, mother would have told me to, but I didn't.

I'm an ass, I know that, but she needs to know. Otherwise this whole thing won't work. And I don't need her thinking that I'll change for her and all that other dumb crap women think men will do. I come as I am, I am Sasuke Uchiha, and she will know it.

**Hinata POV**

Dinner was alright, I mean the food was great but I didn't very much enjoy being scrutinized during the whole meal. Everyone that we grew up with was there celebrating something…And they all just stared at me until Sasuke spoke up to the waitress and said that I was his girlfriend. I wasn't at all prepared for that, I knew it was kind of true, but still. Part of me wish he would have talked about it with me before he just announced it like it was common knowledge, but the other part of me is glad that he did it. It made for fewer questions to be answered later on when my friends decide to harass me.

I tried to pay for the bill, but Sasuke surprised me by pulling out his own wallet and giving me back my money, it was a very nice and unsuspected surprise. I kept thinking about it and remembered that he had bought my groceries for me earlier today, perhaps he just likes to pay for things? I continued to think while I was following him out the door, he didn't hold it and I nearly ran into it…I should have known he wouldn't hold it.

We walked down the street in silence. I was by his side but at the same time kind of behind him. He never looked back.

Before long I noticed that we stopped in front of my secret spot, though it's not so secret anymore since he found me here yesterday. "We're going to climb up the tree and watch as the moon rises."

His wording was still odd to me, this was not a moon rising but a sun setting. I decided to just nod and follow him up the tree and to the same branch we sat on last night. This time I made sure not to sit so close. I think both of us liked it better this.

We sat there in complete silence. I watched as the sun set and he watched as the moon rose. I have no clue as to how long we sat there. Time wasn't really something that mattered at this moment. Then I saw him stand.

"I have a mission tomorrow that I need to prepare for." I nodded my head and stood up as well.

"I see, when will you be returning?"

He shrugged. "No clue, it should be a simple mission though. I didn't see any reason to read the details." I nodded my head and he continued, "I'll be gone before the village wakes, you will know when I am back." He jumped off the branch and I watched as he landed on the ground flawlessly. "Hinata, do not tell that we are arranged or even getting married. I don't care what story you come up with, but leave it at the status I gave them tonight at dinner." I nodded my head once again and watched as he ran out of the small clearing towards the village.

He hates that this is arranged as much as I do, if not more. I appreciate silence and alone time, just like he does but for different reasons. I decided that I will honor his wishes and not tell a single soul that sad truth of our fates, besides Neji. After all, Neji already knows part of the story if not all of it, and Sasuke's wishes happen to coincide with mine. I smiled, it was sad of this I am sure. But a small piece of myself was happy.


End file.
